So What!
by Etom
Summary: Emma has changed. She's not the perfect enviornmental girl she used to be. What happens when she goes behind her friend's back? What happens when she gets feelings for a guy already taken? Also has some of the other characters, jsut not in every chapter.
1. The Story Begins

Some background information...They are all in 11th grade, except Jay,Alex,Craig,Ashley,Jimmy,Paige,Hazel,Spinner, Dylan(In college still),and Marco. Sean transferred back to Degrassi after his parents started drinking again. They told him that they would stop, and that lasted for about 3 months. The first person he talked to was Ellie. They got back together. Emma did go tot he ravine with Jay and Alex broke up with him, but they got back together. Emma didn't get the STD. She was still crushing on Jay, but she was making Sean cheat on Ellie. So here we go... PS if you hate this, trust me it gets better, this is just kinda setting the stage.

Emma:"Sean, I have to go before Ellie gets home" I wispered in his ear. Sean was just what I needed. He was strong, handsome and even loving. So what if he had a girlfriend. I was the best thing that ever happened to him. Ever since he came back, I was "hanging out" with him. Yeah, some people say I'm a slut, but I say I've just changed.So what if I'm with a guy who has a girlfriend? Its not like she's going to find out.

Sean:"Emma, wait... she won't be home for another hour." He said with sweat rolling down his forehead. His body collapsed on top of mine. He looked at me and I gave him a seductive smile. He smiled back at me and we seperated. I walked into the bathroom to look as decent as I could. I slowly put on every article of clothing so it was exactly the same as it was when I first entered the house. I could hear Sean walking around and then turning on the TV.

Emma:"So, we have like 45 minutes until your girlfriend comes home...should I leave before she gets here or just watch TV?" Latley, whenever Ellie would go out I would come over. Sometimes I would stay until she came and said I came to hang out with them, or I would go rigth before she came home.

Sean:"What did you do last week?" He seemed uninterested in me now. All he could focus on was the TV. Sean had major mood swings. I would be everything to him one minute, then I would just be the dirt underneath his dirty fingernails.

Emma:"I'll just go..." I quietly said as I got up and grabbed my purse and car keys. Sean tried to grab me back down onto the couch for a goodbye make-out seesion but I refused and jsut stormed out of the house. I climbed into my enviornment healthy car. I drove home.

When I got home at 11:30, I realized that Jack would be down for his nap. I quietly opened the door to see no one in the house. The baby monitor wasn't even on. I didn't even care that no one was home. I jogged down the steps of my basement "room" and flopped on my bed and took out my cell phone. I was scrolling through the phonebook and saw Manny's number. She tried to re-mend everything during Dracula, but I was more into re-mending things with Jay. I thought about calling her when my cell began to ring. I answered it, even though I wasn't able to see who it was.

:"Hey" I could tell it was him. I could see his backwards baseball hat with his sunglasses sitting on top. I could even picture his dumb signature smirk on his face.

Emma:"Hey Jay" I said trying to not sound interested, even though he was the one I had falling hard for. Ever since the ravine I had always had a secret crush on him.

Jay:""Well I was wondering what you were doing" he said cooly. I could picture him leaning up against something with his typical bad boy image.

Emma:"Since when do you call me when you're bored?" I asked trying not to sound to suprised.

Jay:"Well Alex is somewhere with her sister and I want another girl that the bimbo, also known as Amy" _Should I hang out with him? _

Emma:"Sorry I'm busy today, I'm going to hang out with Manny" _What a horrible lie!_

Jay:"Oh come on, I know you hate her and she hates you too, so nice try." _Damnit_ "Come on, Green peace,I'll meet you outside in 20 minutes." **_click_**. I got off my bed and walked into my closet. I smelt my clothes, and just as I suspected, they smelled like Sean. I couldn't go out with his best friend smelling like him. I grabbed a basic light pink halter top, classic hip hugger blue jeans, and a match bandanna to tie around her head as a head-band.

Jay:"So what are we gunna do?" We were sitting on the steps to my porch. Jay's car door was still open, as the music came blarring out of his "16 independent speakers"

Emma:"You made me come out with you and you have nothing to do?" I said in a smart-ass tone.

Jay:"Shut up green peace"

Emma:"You call me that one more time I'll punch you" I want to hit him so bad. Just touch his nicely toned body. Jay wasn't like a regular guy, he had musclues that were from fighting, he had a raspy vioce from smoking and drinking, and he had scars from the hits his father gave him.

Jay:"Oh yeah like I'm scared of you." he said looking the oppistite way.

Emma:"So, whats the real reason you wanted me to come out here?"

Jay:"My dad's home..." I flet realyl bad for him whenever he told me about his dad. I grabbed Jay and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Em, don't think that everytime I talk about my dad you get to touch ym studly body" he said feeling his pecks.

Emma:"haha oh sorry Jay your just to hard to resist."

Ok SO thats the first chapter. Tell me what you think. If you have critisim, at least make it constructive, and tell me how you would like it. I'll try my best to please everyone, but of course thats impossible.

Emily 3


	2. The all knowing

**Hey guys! I have an idea for a chapter so I'm writting it down before I forget it. Well I also want to thank for the reviews. I also just wantd to let you all know, that yeah the first chapter was like awkward. And yeah I did just kinda wrote whatever poped into my head. But I had like a "vision" of the story, and I didn't know how to start it so I jsut kinda wrote. haha Ok these chapters are better and well though out. I promise. haha ok here we go...**

I looked into Jay's eyes. His eyes seemed to tell a story. They were full of pain,sadness, and love. He must have noticed me staring at him...

"Emma, what are you looking at?" For once he actually looked me in the eye. He always seemed to make me feel childish and young, just by the way he would look down to me. For once we were at the same level.

"Your eyes" I could feel myself turning red.

"Uh, isn't that what the guys are supposed to do? Shouldn't I be using all the cheap pick up lines, making you fall maddly in love with me..." He slowly turned and began to lean my head back as he moved up my neck."But, you're doing a pretty good job being the guy, so continue" He backed off with that stupid smirk on his face. I was so close to kissing the guy that I had wanted so despretely.

"Uh, why don't we go somewhere" I said trying to change the subject. Jay stood up and stuck out his hand to help me up. I went to grab his hand as he quickly pulled it back and ran it through his hair, knocking off his hat.

"Your such a little kid Jay, playing stupid pranks on girls"

"Where are we going?" I said looking out the window at the passing houses. They looked somewhat familiar. As Jay turned the corner as Ellie was pulling into her and Sean's driveway. Jay pulled up to the curb, and turned off the car.

"Why are we at Sean's!" I said sounding a little panicked.

"Why does it matter?" Jay said looking at me with confusion on his face, that's when he got it. "You were with him earlier, weren't you? haha What did you guys do?" he said with that dumbass smirk creeping on his face,again. I just opend the door and got out to start walking up walkway of the house."Em, you arn't fooling me. I know you're doing something with Sean" I turned around quickly and smacked him in the face.

"I can't beleive you think that I would get in the way of Sean and Ellie' s loving realationship!" Yeah I knew I was lieing, but I couldn't tell him that I secretly was sneaking around with Sean. I continued to walk towards the front door as Jay grabbed my arm.

"Emma, look I didn't think you would be so deffensive. Sorry" he looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

I have been dating Hazel since before the shooting, since before my life went horribly wrong. Yeah, I did bully Rick, but I didn't actaully dump the feathers on him. Spinner and Jay did! Not me! Why didn't they get shot? Spinner apolgized to me, trying to get our "friendship" back on the right track. Yeah right! I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever, but as long as I'm in this chair, he's public enemy number one.

"Jimmy, what are you talking about? You and Spinner have been friends for as long as I can remember" She said taking my hand, trying to calm me down.

"Hazel, he's the one that put me in this metal piece of..."

"Jimmy! Yeah he made a mistake, but don't you think he's paid enough! He got susppended, he lost all of his friends, no one talks to him, even his girlfriend doesn't even talk to him! I understand why you dis like him..." I don't dislike him, I hate him. "but come on, he has it almost as bad as you"

"Hazel, he's not in a wheelchair for the rest of his life! He didn't have to have a bullet removed from his spine!" I was so furious that I smashed my hand onto the counter and my hand began to bleed.

"Jimmy, I can't be around you when you're liek this. Call me when you calm down." She grabbed her keys and walked out of the door.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Yeah, Dad, I'm gay" I finally got up the courage to walk downstairs and face my father. I finally got the strength to accept what ever he would say."Dad I love Dylan. He and I have been dating, for a while now. I know that you would rather me be sraight, but I can't change the way I feel about someone...Yeah I'm ready." I slowly walked down each step of the Del Rossi household.

"Marco, how was aschool today?" Mr Del Rossi said with his thick accent. He barley ever looked up form his meal when he ate.

"Papa, I have to tell you something... I'm gay. I love Dylan. I have been dating him for a long time. And I can't change how I feel about him."

"Marco...I know." I saw my mother look down at her plate ashamed."Your Mama told me. I was jsut waiting for ayou to tell me" They both just went right back to thier dinners. Like nothing had happened. I quickly ran back up to my room to pack my bag. I was going to surprise a very lonley college student...

So there you go! The second chapter! Tell me what you think!


	3. I've got something to tell you

RING RING I looked down at the screen on my phone _Jimmy 3_. Ever since the fight we got into the othre day we havn't said a word. _Call me when you calm down_. I wonder if he was really calmed down or if he just missed me.

"Hello?" his vioce trailed through answering machine."Hazel, look I'm sorry. Your right I shoudl give Spin another chance. I'm going to call him today. I just wanted you to be the first one to know. I also wanted to say I love you and I want you to come back. Please. Well alright, um call me back. I love you. Bye"

I picked up the phone and quickly dialed Jimmy's number _2225525_. RINGRINGRING "Hello? Hazel?" He sounded sad. "Yeah, its me. Look I'm happy you decided to talk to Spin. I think its really going to make both of you happier." I could feel my self starting to ramble on and on. "Hazel, just let me talk. I'll call you back when I'm done with Spinner. Bye" _click_

"Yeah well, just don't think you know everything anymore. It will save you alot of pain" I said with the smart-ass tone he always used.The door opened as Sean looked at us like he had never seen us before."Hey Jay and Emma" he said with a slight stutter. Jay pushed Sean out of the way and plumbed down on the couch to finish watching what Sean had started. Ellie was in the kitchen getting a cold soda fromt he fridge "Do you guys want anything?" she yelled with her head stuck in the ice box. "No we're good" Jay and I said in unison. Sean was still standing by the door trying to figure out what he was going to do next. I could tell that Sean was upset, and Ellie was starting to catch on. I turned to Jay who had picked up a bag of chips. "Can you take me home, I don't feel so good" I wispered in his ear. He set the bag down on the floor and stood up, keys in hand. "Um, we're going to go see a movie. See you guys later" he said puching me out of the door. "Ok, whats going on with you guys?" He said to me once he shut the door. "You were right" I said with my head down "Sean and I are doing sutff..." I could finally tell someone, but the person I told just had to be his best friend. "Well do you have like feelings for him? Or are you doing it because you can?" he asked as we climbed into his car. He put his keys in the ignition, but didn't start the car."Um, well... I guess I do it with Sean because, I can't get the one I want..." I looked at Jay, as he looked at me.

I climbed into my car as the radio was blaring George Micheal. "Ok, that doesn't scream GAY" I pulled out of my driveway and onto the Highway. After an hour and a half of driving I finally got on the school campus. I pulled into a parking place. As I got out of my car I felt someone behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Dylan."Hey, I was going to surprise you, not the other way around" I said grabbing his neck and giving him a tight hug. "Um, Marco, I have to tell you something that your not going to like..."


	4. The worst is over now

A/N: Ok well I've been experimenting with different ways of writting and I had to re-write this chapter 3 times, thsi way is alot less comfusing. I might do the other chapters like thsi too, tbu proablly not. OK on with the story...

Jay:"What do you mean you can't get the one you want?"

Emma:"Well, uhh...so instead of taking me home lets go with your idea. So which movie?" I said trying to change the subject.

Jay:"Emma, stop changing the subject. Who do you want?"

Emma:"No one, just go..."

Jay:"EMMA! Tell me!" He said pinning me against the passenger door.

Emma:"You..." I said quietly turning brigth red.

Jay:"Oh, well...um. Ok so which mmmovie do you want to see?" I could tell I made him uncomfortible.

Emma:"Look Jay, I know that this is wierd. You can just take me home. It's too awkward now."

Jay:"No, its not awkward. Its better"

Emma:"How is this better?"

Jay:"Because I don't feel any pressure about doing this" He leaned and kissed me. I could feel his hand moving down my back. We quickly turned our innocent kiss into a make out session. I jumped into his arms as he opened the car door. He knelt down still holding me and set me into my seat. We seperated, with our foreheads still touching. "How about we just skip the movie and go back to your place..."

Emma:"We could do that...or we could go to your place where you don't have to worry about my mom and baby brother walking in on us kissing."

Jay:"Alright... thats fine with me." And we drove off.

Dylan:"Well, um Marco. You know I'm in college..."

Marco:"Well, yeah...obviously"

Dylan:" ha uh yeah...well since I'm in colege and all I think I should be able to explore..."

Marco:"Oh...ok. So you're saying you want to break up?"

Dylan:"No, I just want to take a break for a little bit..."

Marco:"I told my family I'm gay for you! And now you want to take a break! I can't belive you! I drove all the way down here to see you and to make you happy. But no! You have to tell me that I'm not right for you, and that you want to explore. I even graduated early so I could go to school here and live with you!"

Dylan:"You graduated early?"

Marco:"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything now!"

Ok all done. Let me know what you think...


	5. Is this for real?

Ok im running out of ideas with the hazel and Jimmy thing. I'm sorry, really I am. But I am going to bring in new characters. YAY!

"Jay.." I said out of breath as his sweet kisses moved down to my neck "Jay, we need...to...take it...slower" i said still trying to remember what we had done earlier. His kisses were so irresitable. He lifted his head and kissed my forehead. He walked to the door and opened it. He lifted a hand that was pointing out of the door. I walked over there thinking he was goingt o drive me home. I smiled while I was outside as he said "Thanks for the sex" and shut the door in my face. I stood staring at the door with my jaw to the ground. _What was that all about? _I started walking home, but first I made a little detour...

**-x-**

I ran to my car with tears falling down my cheeks. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I turned the key furiously and started driving. Tears were falling out of my eyes as if i had never cried before. I could barley see with all the water in my eyes. I saw a figure in the road and swerved to the side. I started to cry even mroe thinking I hit them. I got out to see the one person that would make my life even worse. "Jay what are you doing?" I said trying to wipe away all of my tears and clean up my tear-stained face."Trying to walk across the street without getting killed. Whats wrong with your face Santos?" I rolled my eyes and turned to get back in my car. I didn't have the nerve to talk to Jay. Before stepping into my car I looked at him, "You're going to The Dot right?" he nodded his head in agreement. "Do you mind if I go with you?" Jay smiled and got in the car with me. He pointed out a parking place and we ran across the street. I knew Spinner would be working there today, but maybee if he saw me with his best friend it would hopefully hurt him. We walked in with heads turning and wispers being exchanged all around us. People who didn't even know anythign about us seemed to be talking. I didn't mind when people talked about me, sometimes it even worked to my advantage. I looked around me to see tons of people from our school. I really wanted to get Spin back so I pulled my pants down a little to reveal the top of my black lace thong and grabbed Jay's hand. Jay looked at me with a look of utter confussion. I leaned up and wispered in hsi ear "I need to get back at Spin, if you do this, I'll pay for whatever you get today." Jay looked at me and nodded his head slightly. I stood up on my toes to kiss his cheek. Just as my lips were about to meet his cheek, he turned his face so we were kissing lip to lip. I broke apart and looked at him. He walked me to the table he wanted to sit at. "What was that!" I asked trying to keep silent. "You wanted it to seem real right?" I could tell that Jay was getting emused by all of this. I smiled and giggled.

We drank our milkshakes and ate our burgers with eachothers company. Jay wasn't as bad as I always thought he was. He was actaully decent. He made me laugh, made me feel wanted, and most importantly he kept complementing me. I couldn't tell if he was doing so everyone would look at us or if he was serious. Jay leaned over the table and kissed me softly. "Lets get out of here." I stood up adn placed money on the table. Maybee this is for real...


End file.
